


Bullying

by toadreadytoparty



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadreadytoparty/pseuds/toadreadytoparty
Summary: Noel pushes Cody around and everyone has a great time.





	Bullying

**Author's Note:**

> [This tweet](https://twitter.com/thenoelmiller/status/1130232472958988288) just did something for me.
> 
> There’s a lot of gross dirty talk hope you enjoy that. Also, this is truly a PWP, because writing is hard and I’m lazy.

Noel shoves Cody forcefully, knocking him backwards onto the bed. “I could kick your ass right now and you’d probably like it, wouldn’t you? You little freak.”

Cody moans quietly, but says nothing.

“Nothing to say to that, huh?” Noel taunts as he walks beside Cody, looming over him. He grabs Cody by the jaw, forcing him to make eye contact, before quickly pulling back and slapping him in the face. Cody gasps with surprise, but still doesn’t protest, and when he looks back up at Noel, he licks his lips, eyes heavy-lidded and breathing heavily. 

Noel chuckles. “God, you really are into this. Should have known a bitch like you would also be a slut. Open your mouth.”

Cody obeys, and Noel spits in his mouth. Cody moans quietly and keeps his mouth open.

“You’re the biggest bitch I’ve ever met, you nasty fucking freak. Look at you, with your mouth open for me like some dirty little whore. You want me to fill your mouth up, is that it?”

Cody moans, and Noel grabs his face again. “I asked you a fucking question. Do you want me to fill you up? You want me to fuck your face like the slut you are?” He spits in Cody’s mouth again.

Cody gasps. “Please,” he whimpers softly.

Noel immediately unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, already hard. Cody leans forward, mouth still hanging open hungrily, and Noel grabs him by the hair, placing his head on Cody’s tongue. Cody closes his lips around him, and Noel starts thrusting gently, careful not to go in too deep yet.

“You like that? You like sucking my dick?” Cody moans around him, confirmation enough for Noel to go deeper. He pushes Cody toward him, shoving his cock further and further into his mouth, knowing how Cody likes to be used. Cody gags, but makes no attempts to pull back, letting Noel fuck his face without a fight.

“You love being my little bitch, don’t you? You’re so desperate for it, letting me slap you around and treat you like a piece of shit you are. Want me to cum down your throat? Shoot my load into you, let you clean my dick like a cum rag?” 

Noel pulls out to give Cody a moment to breathe, pulling his hair back to force him to look up. He’s panting, lips red and glistening with spit, drool running down his chin. “You should see how pathetic you look with my dick down your throat, sitting here covered in spit because you’re a cock-sucking whore. Such a dirty slut.” 

He shoves his entire cock back in, making Cody gag, but Noel’s now chasing his orgasm with no regard for the other man’s comfort. He throws his head back and moans, the feeling of Cody’s mouth bringing him close.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum down your fucking throat,” and then he is, moaning as he shoves Cody all the way down his cock. Once he’s done, he shoves Cody off, throwing him by his hair back down on the bed. “Get the fuck up and get naked, you nasty bitch,” he commands, and Cody scrambles to get off the bed and onto his feet, getting his clothes off as quickly as possible. When he’s fully nude, Noel pushes Cody down once again, onto the floor this time. Noel settles onto the bed so he can ride out his post-orgasm bliss comfortably while he looks down at the man crumpled on the floor in front of him. 

Cody looks like a complete wreck, hair messy from being pulled, mouth covered in saliva, and cock fully hard. He’s panting, staring at Noel with pupils blown, waiting for the next order. 

“Look how much you enjoyed that. You’re so fucking disgusting. I bet you want me to touch you so badly, don’t you?” Cody nods, and Noel chuckles. “I would never touch a disgusting little gay bitch like you. But you’re going to jerk off for me, show me how much you loved sucking my cock and how much it turned you on. You’re going to cum all over yourself while I watch and laugh at you, because you’re a nasty slut.”

Cody wastes no time getting his hand around himself. 

“God you’re so fucking gross, you think this is hot? You like that I’m insulting you, using you like a fuck doll?” 

Cody moans, throwing his head back.

“What are you thinking about? Wishing I was touching you, sucking your dick, fucking you? I bet you want me to fuck you so bad.”

Another moan, and Cody speeds up his movements.

“Too bad I would never do that. I would never fuck a pathetic slut like you. You’re lucky I let you suck my dick.”

Cody’s close.

“You gonna shoot all over yourself? Why don’t you open your mouth again, swallow your own cum too, since you loved mine so much?”

He bends over, mouth open, and he’s cumming. He moans loadly, and some does land in his mouth, some on his face, his chest. He licks some off of his hand for good measure, looking for that last bit of depraved pleasure before falling back to lay on the floor. 

“Holy shit, dude,” Cody says, out of breath, voice hoarse. “Holy shit.”

Noel laughs. “Who’s the bully now, bro?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first porn I’ve ever finished and posted, and the last fanfiction I’ve finished in probably 10 years.
> 
> There’s barely any smut for this fandom and then I come in here with this nasty shit.


End file.
